tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Los geht's Amber
thumb|250px Los geht's Amber ist ein Minispiel, das in Tales of Phantasia im Menü angewählt werden kann. Allgemeines Los geht's Amber erzählt eine eigene kleine Geschichte, die ihm Jahr 43xx des aserianischen Sonnenkalenders spielt. Das Minispiel erfordert die Steuerung von Amber Klein oder Suzu Fujibayashi, die die Hauptdarsteller sind. Durch Ansprechen der Menschen in Miguel erhalten die beiden Aufgaben, die sie einmal quer durch die Welt führen können. Hierbei müssen die Aufträge innerhalb von fünf Minuten (echter Zeit) erledigt werden. Während man kämpft, mit Leuten spricht oder schläft läuft die Zeit nicht weiter. Sowohl Amber als auch Suzu befinden sich in dem Minispiel auf Level 70 und beherrschen ihr komplettes Arsenal an Artes. Innerhalb des Spiels ist es nicht möglich zu speichern. Handlung Die Einleitung erzählt von Amber, der Hexe der Ewigkeit, die nach ihrem Sieg über Dhaos kopflos durch die Welt reist und Orte und Menschen besucht, wie es ihr gerade beliebt. Deshalb ist sie in vielen Städten sogar beim Namen bekannt. Amber überquert soeben die Brücke in Miguel, als sie von einem Wahrsager angehalten wird. Dieser sagt ihr eine schreckliche Zukunft voraus, die in Stein gemeißelt ist, sollte sie nicht innerhalb von fünf Minuten den Dank vieler Menschen gewinnen. Entschlossen, dieses Schicksal abzuwenden, sucht Amber sich die Hilfe von Suzu, mit deren Shadow Storm die beiden unverzüglich in der gesamten Welt herumreisen können. Nun müssen sie in Miguel die verschiedenen Leute ansprechen, um Aufträge zu erhalten und diese zu erfüllen. Das Ende hängt davon ab, wie viele und welche Aufträge sie erfüllen. Missionen *In der Schule steht in der oberen rechten Ecke eine Schwertkämpferin, die von hilfesuchenden Menschen berichtet, die wie Blätter im Wind verschwinden und nach Amber gefragt haben. Amber und Suzu gehen deshalb ins Ninja-Dorf und werden dort gebeten, Steine zu suchen, um die Heiße Quelle zu reparieren, die durch Magie zerstört worden ist. Es wird ein großer Stein benötigt, der im nördlichen Bereich der neunten Ebene der Morlia-Minen zu finden ist. Der alte Ninja bedankt sich zwar bei Amber, bittet sie aber, das nächste Mal nicht Amok zu laufen, damit die Quelle nicht ein weiteres Mal zerstört wird. *Ein Junge im Gasthaus erzählt vom Nachtleben in Arlee, das wie ausgestorben ist. In der "Schlafmütze" finden sie eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, denen sie vorschlagen, Mahjong zu spielen, um die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Um ein Mahjong-Brett herzustellen, braucht Amber Elfenbein, das zufällig einer der jungen Männer besitzt. Daraufhin muss sie zu "Gheets Waren", wo sie den Schmied bittet, ihr ein Magiebrett für Mahjong zu schmieden. Dies dauert zwar zwei Stunden, aber danach sind die Jugendlichen zufrieden. *Die Frau im Item-Laden erzählt von Friezkiels kaltem Winter, sodass den Menschen dort das Feuerholz ausgeht. Im Restaurant finden sie eine Frau, die sie bittet, totes Holz aus dem Wald von Treant zu holen. Das können Amber und Suzu dort finden, wo Origin residiert. *Im Waffenladen finden sie einen Magier, der berichtet, dass im Schloss von Alvanista ein Zimmermädchen ist, das jemanden sucht, der genug Selbstvertrauen hat. Das Zimmermädchen, Emily, berichtet von einem Liebestrank, den ein Magier in seinem geheimen Labor gebraut haben soll. Wenn man diesen trinkt, soll man sich in die erste Person verlieben, der man begegnet. Amber und Suzu suchen Demitels Anwesen auf. Dort findet sie den Schlüssel in Demitels Schlafzimmer, um den Baum im Innenhof vertreiben und den Geheimgang öffnen zu können. In seinem Labor entdecken sie den Liebestrank, den sie Emily bringen. Diese hat jedoch nicht mehr die Nerven, ihn für sich zu benutzen. Die Mission wird erst beendet, wenn man das Schloss verlässt. *Der Besitzer des Waffenladens berichtet von der Tochter des Bürgermeisters von Venezia, Chelsea, die Ärger hat. Chelsea, der von Mint Adenade das Klavierspielen beigebracht worden war, sucht einen neuen Lehrer, also holt Amber "Sakuraba III" aus der Schenke der Gilde "Giftsumach" aus Alvanista gewaltsam her. Chelsea bewundert diesen und freut sich darüber. *Die Jungen vor dem Tempel bitten Amber, die Geschichte der Helden aus Raum und Zeit zu erzählen: Also erzählt Amber von der Zeit, als sie in Thor waren und von dem Gegner "4400R" angegriffen worden sind, der zum zivilien Verteidigungsmechanismus gehört. Sie flohen zum Raum-Zeit-Teleporter-Raum, mit dem sie ins Jahr 4304 reisen, um einen Kameraden zu retten. *Der Priester im "Tempel von Leonis" erzählt von einem Forscher in Morrisons Labor, der Hilfe braucht. Dieser Forscher erforscht die Evolution von Monstern und will ein Tonmännchen, das Amber für ihn fangen soll. Als Amber und Suzu in die Höhle der Elementargeister vordringen, begegnen sie jedoch nur noch einem Tonmännchen, einem Kind, das berichtet, das alle anderen von Menschen entführt und verkauft worden sind. Wenn Amber ihm glaubt, kehrt sie zum Forscher zurück und wirft ihm diese Taten vor, woraufhin sie ihn mit Magie angreift. Glaubt sie ihm nicht, schlägt Suzu vor, das Tonmännchen mitzunehmen und abzugeben, wie es ihr Auftrag ist. Hierbei trickst Amber den Forscher aus und soll von ihm 25.000.000 Gald für das Tonmännchen bekommen. Sie greift ihn an, befreit die anderen Tonmännchen und beendet so ihre Mission. *Ein Mädchen im Haus unter der Schwertkampfschule berichtet, dass Oliveo unter der Hitze leidet. Dort angekommen, finden Amber und Suzu einen Jungen vor, der hohes Fieber hat, und der Vater bittet sie nach mehrmaligem Ansprechen, Tiefsee-Wasser aus der Sandsteinhöhle zu besorgen. Dieses finden sie in dem Raum, wo vorher Undine war, woraufhin der Junge geheilt werden kann. *Ist genügend Menschen geholfen worden, kann Amber sich im Gasthaus ausruhen, woraufhin Suzu sich entfernt, damit sie sich erholen kann. Sie träumt dann einen Traum im zerstörten Toltus, wo Cress Albia, Chester und Mint nach ihr rufen. Wenn sie sich weigert, dies als Traum zu erkennen, setzt sie sich zu ihnen und unterhält sich mit ihnen über die Gründertag-Feier, weil sie am nächsten Tag damit anfangen wollen, Toltus wieder aufzubauen. Cress und Mint entfernen sich daraufhin für einige Zeit, woraufhin Amber und Chester mit ihrem typischen Triezen fortfahren. Als Chester sich erkundigt, was mit ihr ist, und sie aggressiv darauf reagiert, beendet er diesen Streit, indem er gesteht, dass er sich nur Sorgen macht. Chester schenkt Amber daraufhin einen Blumenstrauß. Amber erwacht und vereint sich wieder mit Suzu. Sie begutachtet daraufhin Miguel und erkennt, dass dieser Ort wunderschön geworden ist. Mögliche Enden *'Keinen oder wenigen Menschen geholfen': Hat Amber keinen oder wenigen Menschen geholfen, und wenn unter Letzteren kein besonderer Auftrag dabei war, wird das schreckliche Schicksal wie vorhergesagt eintreffen. Dieses stellt sich als gigantischer Komet heraus, der Amber und Suzu und vermutlich auch ganz Miguel trifft. Es heißt, dass Amber und ihre Freunde daraufhin nie wieder gesichtet wurden. *'Kaum Menschen geholfen': Wenn es nur zwei Menschen sind, denen Amber geholfen hat und die ihr danken, offenbart sich der Wahrsager als Origin, der von Claus F. Lester darum gebeten wurde, Amber Beine zu machen, weil sie faul geworden ist. *'Einigen Menschen geholfen': Hat Amber drei oder vier Menschen geholfen, explodiert ihr Besen. Suzu gibt sich erleichtert darüber, dass nichts Schlimmeres geschehen ist, woraufhin eine unbekannte Kraft Amber mit irgendetwas trifft und ins Wasser unter der Brücke befördert. *'Vielen Menschen geholfen': Hat Amber vielen Menschen geholfen, jedoch keine speziellen Aufträge erledigt, geschieht nichts und Amber wundert sich, dass es keine Belohnung gibt. Daraufhin bedanken die Menschen sich noch einmal bei ihr und sie erkennt dahinter die wahre Belohnung. *'Vielen Menschen geholfen und die Traum-Szene erhalten': Hat Amber die Traum-Szene im Gasthaus beendet, widerfährt ihr nichts Schlimmes. Stattdessen kommt ein Forscher herbei und berichtet ihr, dass die Zeitmaschine in Thor repariert worden ist. Sie und Suzu eilen dorthin, um ins Jahr 4304 nach Toltus zurückzukehren und die anderen zu besuchen. Der Wahrsager gibt sich mit diesem Geschehen zufrieden. *'Nur Liebestrank gefunden': Nimmt Amber die Aufgabe von Emily an und besorgt aus Demitels Anwesen den Liebestrank, hat neben Emily aber niemandem sonst geholfen, wartet sie beim Wahrsager auf das schreckliche Schicksal. Als dieses auch nach längerer Wartezeit nicht eintritt, bezeichnet sie den Wahrsager als Schwindler. Sie erhält von Emily den Liebestrank, weil diese versuchen möchte, ihren Chef stattdessen mit ihren Fähigkeiten von sich zu überzeugen, und verabschiedet sich dann zusammen mit Suzu von dem "Betrügerischen Wahrsager". Als die beiden fortgehen, stolpert Amber jedoch und lässt den Liebestrank fallen, der Suzu erwischt. Diese verliebt sich daraufhin in Amber, die sie als erstes sieht, und verfolgt sie, als sie zu fliehen versucht. Darin erkennt der Wahrsager seine Vorhersage als Wahrheit. Daraufhin zerrt Suzu die reglose Amber verliebt über die Brücke von Miguel zu einem unbekannten Ort. Wissenswertes *Es mag zwar nicht bekannt sein, wie viele Jahre später das Minispiel stattfindet, es gibt allerdings diverse Zeitanspielungen: Suzu wird von den Menschen des Ninja-Dorfes bereits als Oberhaupt bezeichnet, was bedeutet, dass ihr Großvater verstorben sein muss oder sein Amt freiwillig abgelegt hat. Suzu mag zwar nicht großartig gealtert sein, erklärt Amber allerdings, dass das zum Großteil daran liege, weil sie ein Ninja sei. en:Let's Go Arche Kategorie:Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Minispiele